Crawmerax the Invincible
Crawmerax the Invincible is a boss in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Involvement He appears in the mission You. Will. Die. after you finish the main story included with the DLC. Information One of the hardest bosses, if not the hardest boss in Borderlands, Crawmerax is at level 64 while players are capped at a mere 61. Even a four player party will have a very difficult time defeating him. Crawmerax the Invincible is a fully grown Crab Worm with a heavily armored, spiked shell. The Larva Crab Worms seen in the Lost Cave and the Trash Coast are puny by comparison. He looks like a titanic grayish-brown version of a Larva Crab Worm with glowing purple critical-hit spots on his body. *He is surrounded by level 61 Green Craw Worms, Craw Maggots and level 62 Armored Craw Worms. *To reach Crawmerax once inside his lair, you must go up a very long lift to the top of a plateau. *He has a chance of dropping the super-rare Pearlescent weapons. *Crawmerax is level 64 in both playthroughs, although he and his minions have much less HP in the first playthrough. This is probably for players to get the same damage reduction encountered when facing overlevelled enemies. Strategies Weaknesses *Green Craw Worms are weak to Fire damage and their eye is their main weak point. *Craw Maggots are weak to Melee damage and Shock damage. Their eye and underbelly are their main weak points. A high-level Thunder Storm can kill them in one or two shots up close. *Armored Craw Worms are weak to Corrosive damage and their critical points are the same as Crawmerax's. *Crawmerax is weak to Shock damage and his weak points are all highlighted by purple glowing spots- More specifically, his back, his eye and the backs of each pincer. Although the orbs that are the weak point of each pincer are on the back, they may also be hit from the front by aiming at the joint where the two halves of each pincer meet. Many shots fired at this point will miss, but some will get through, so high fire rate weapons are best for this purpose. Glitches *There is a glitch where Crawmerax himself will fall off the cliff and become trapped. While it's possible to kill him from this position, the drops will be completely unreachable. *Just before you go through the red barrier while going up with the elevator, it will seem like you are being squished. If you jump at the right moment, you'll be superlaunched into the lair. Usually, spamming the jump button works. *When going up the elevator, jumping on teammates will push them through the elevator floor and leave them stranded at the bottom of the shaft - the call button is too far out to engage. Another teammate has to respawn and call the lift to free him. *It is also possible for the aforementioned glitch to be performed due to connection to the host. If all 4 team mates are travelling upwards in the lift and one person has a poor connection quality, they will just fall through the lift and be stuck until somebody dies (or teleports back down using the button) to call the lift down *There is a possibility for crawmerax to use his area attack and knock players on to the surrounding cliffs, making him very easy to kill if your a siren as he can only use his ranged attack on you which is avoidable by using phasewalk. *After killing crawmerax multiple times without picking up any weapon drops can cause new drops not to spawn for players who aren't the host. Notes *Killing Crawmerax unlocks the "Vincible" achievement. *Several destination signs along the highways say "Secret Final Boss" and indicate the distance from Crawmerax's Lair. *Crawmerax is a respawning boss. *There are several skeletons similar to that of Crawmerax all over the desert, implying that he is the last of his kind due to his hibernation; or that Craw Worms cannot survive in deserts. the craw worms that occupy caves, and maggots that accompy crawmerax suggest that he is not the last one, and that they require moist environments to survive. *Crawmerax is a possible reference to the Japanese monster "Gamera the Invincible". *You won't get a Second Wind by killing him. Video Category:Bosses Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Worms